DDR
by Verbophobic
Summary: This is basically an extra ended to ch9 of my story Forever Mine. Though it is unnecessary to read that and this doesn't 100% of the way fit the story line. October and Bee have a DDR game. When Bee fails Jazz takes his place. Can he reveal who October likes or will he lose the game... Like we just did. IH/OC insinuated.


Oneshot: DDR

In the rec room there were only a few bots. Jazz, the second set of twins, and now Bee and October. The three bots watched the two newcomers and Bee waved at Jazz whose optics light up brightly. What had she gotten herself into? "DDR, Buzz Buzz?" Jazz joked at Bee who seemed to fluff up in annoyance at the joking name.

Anyway Jazz set up the DDR. The humans had their mat to use but if a bot even thought about stepping on one they would crush it. Instead that's where Jazz's presence came in. He would keep an optic on the dancing bot and keep track of if the bot hit the correct arrows. Not only was it a dancing game against giant robotic organisms, but it was the japanese version. It was't up down and left right, it was top right corner bottom right corner and top left corner bottom left corner.

Setting up the game finished and October was allowed to chose the song and difficulty. To warm up she set it on easy and chose an english song. while yes it was the Japanese game, having intergalactic robots program it let a lot of things change. The sucker she was for love songs showed when she chose 100 Years by five for fighting. The song was slow in it'ls own type of way and soon enough her and Bee finished it and started another.

Five songs later the difficulty upped to medium. This was a little harder for the giant bot who had trouble blocking out Skids and Mudflap. It seemed this set of twins was just trying to make the two dancers fail. October had managed to grow up with two brothers so she easily blocked the idiots out and kept focused on the arrows. The song ended with her right foot at the upper left corner and her back foot at the bottom left corner while Bee ended up on the floor.

Grinning widely she looked at Bumblebee who was covering his face in embarrassment. Not only had he lost but he had ended up on the ground. "You done, Buzz Buzz?" Jazz called out and received a very human, very obscene, gesture from the fallen scout. "Here, watch how a master does it."

He took the yellow bots spot and Bee booted up the programing that Jazz had used to keep track of how well the Lieutenant did. October skipped the rest of the medium songs and forsook hard to jump right to extreme. She wanted to see how good this 'master' really was. "Think you can keep up?" October challenged the silver Pontiac.

"It isn't me keeping up you should worry about." October selected five songs for the playlist and hit play. The song began to play and Jazz grinned upon seeing that extreme was truly that, there was a three hit coming up. Keeping one optic on October he kept up with the beat and waited for her to realize with horror her mistake. But all he got was a grin and as her feet hit the two top arrows she fell back to hit the back right arrow with her hand and thats when Jazz realized he may actually have to work to win.

By the time the last song began to play they were nearly tied with Jazz in the lead by only a few points. "damn, girl," one of the twins, Mudflap or Skids October didn't know, called out, "where did you learn those moves?"

"Gymnastics and having two older brothers that liked to rough house," she replied while hitting yet another triple note. Jazz and her were reaching the climax of the song and he had a bad feeling he was going to lose or just barely win. Everytime a song played, unless specifically set, the arrows changed to make it so the bots didn't memorize them. Now Jazz wished they had set it.

Just as the song was coming to a close Ironhide entered the room and October missed a few steps. Jazz grinned knowing that he was going to win, but not truly honestly. "So, got the hots for anyone October?" he called out as if he hadn't noticed her mess up or Ironhide. With a few more probing questions like this he managed to upset her balance and in the end he won. "Gave me a good run there, perhaps sometime you wanna go for a round two?"


End file.
